More Than 2D
by reckobrat626
Summary: A Celestia x Yamada fic for a friend. Yamada works up the courage to tell Celestia how he really feels about her. Takes place after the second trial.


Yamada was currently standing outside someone's dorm room. Who's you might ask? Well, it was none other than the ultimate gambler's dorm. He lifted his hand to knock on the door, but stopped. Could he really do this? Its most obvious that she doesn't reciprocate his feelings, but in a game where anyone could die at any time, by anyone, he at least wanted to get it off his chest. Tell her, before it's too late.

He kept debating in his head about whether he should knock or not. Constantly lifting his hand up, then drawing it back quickly only to put it back up. He needed to decide, right here, right now. To tell her or not to tell her… He steeled his nerves then lifted his hand to finally knock on her door only for her to open the door and his fist knocked into her shoulder… HARD!

"Oh my gosh, Celeste! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?! Ididn'tmeantohityou!Iwasjustabouttoknock onyourdoorandIdidn'trealize-!"

"YAMADA!"

I shut up rather quickly and bowed low, and in a little above a whisper said,

"Sorry Celeste…"

She looked at me for a few minutes, her red eyes boring into me. I stayed bowing and scolded myself for not being more cautious. How could I have ever hurt her? I can't tell her NOW! All the courage I tried to build up just left in an instant.

"Are you going to tell me why you were outside my door Yamada? Or do you need persuasion?" asked Celeste menacingly.

I started to shake slightly as I stood up from the floor. I took a deep breath and said,

"N-nothing. It's not important. I'll just be going now. Goodnight Celeste."

I bowed low again and tried to walk away from her and my feelings… key work being tried. In an instant, she had reached her hand out and grabbed my arm, her ring digging into my skin, and with a sickly-sweet voice she said,

"I can't possibly believe you came all the way over here, this late at night, just to say goodnight. Now Yamada. Please tell me why you came to see me?"

She's staring at me again and I felt extremely nervous. HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO TELL HER!? I must calm down. Take a few deep breaths, then just tell her. Just say it Yamada! Don't think, just speak!

I tried to tell her. Really, I did, but the words came out barely above a whisper. So it wasn't really all that surprising to hear her ask,

"Yamada, speak up. I can't understand mumbling."

I took another deep breath, and said it again, a bit louder but still not able to reach her ears.

"Yamada… if you keep wasting my time, I will slap you. Now speak up or your face will have a nice red mark in the morning." She said very menacingly.

To say I was terrified was an understatement. But I had to do this, so I muster up my courage yet again and I say what I've been wanting to say since the moment I met her.

"I like you."

She stood there shocked for a moment, then got angry. Very angry.

"You came all the way over here, this late at night, to tell me that YOU LIKE ME?!" she screamed

I cowered against the opposite wall, then tried to explain myself,

"No-no-no-no-no. You don't understand. I didn't mean it like as friends!" I squealed, my voice going higher with every syllable.

She took a deep breath, then said in an agitated voice,

"Well, then what did you mean by it?"

I looked into her eyes again and stuttered out,

"I-I l-like you….. m-m-more than… 2D." I confessed.

She looked confused for a few minutes, then a dawning crossed her face. I expected a slap across the face, and more yelling from her about how repulsed she would be about being with swine such as myself. But that didn't happen. When I finally looked upon her face, I found that she was looking off the side, a light dusting of pink across her cheeks. Was she blushing?

"Well that was, unexpected." She said lightly. A small smile spread across her face. But that wasn't what bothered me, it was her voice. All traces of her previous accent were gone. And if I'm being honest, her voice just now sounded beautiful.

"Celeste?" I asked

She looked at me, that smile still on her face and her cheeks still tinged red and said, without her accent,

"Taeko… Taeko Yasuhiro"

I looked at her confused. Who was Taeko?

"Who!?" I asked

"My name," she stated "Well, my real one anyways." She walked over to me and said

"If you tell anyone my real name, I will kill you." Then she did something completely and utterly unexpected. She leaned in close to my face and kissed my cheek.

I gasped loud, shocked. She smiled again. A genuine smile. And said

"Good night Yamada. I'll see you tomorrow morning. You'll have a royal milk tea waiting for me correct?"

"Of course, milady." I assured her.

"Good, and we'll talk more about this tomorrow."

"This?" I asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"Us. And where we go from here." And with that she kissed my other cheek, then strutted back into her room, closing the door behind her.

I turned to go back to my room. I was silent the entire time. When the door was closed and I was sure no one would hear. I let out an ear-piercing scream of utter joy. I jumped around and danced and flopped onto my bed. As my heart calmed down, I found myself drifting off to dream world. Excited and hopeful for what was to come tomorrow morning.


End file.
